


Uni's Discovery

by SilverWritingDesk



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Diaper, Scat, Soiling, Watersports, Wetting, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk
Summary: A sequel to 'Noire's Cosplay Secret' by close friend PaddedPriestess! After discovering Noire's secret diaper fetish, Uni goes on a quest to see why she likes it!This was originally posted August 19th, 2016!





	Uni's Discovery

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Noire's Cosplay Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807021) by [PaddedPriestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaddedPriestess/pseuds/PaddedPriestess). 



Days later, Uni still couldn’t believe what she had seen. Noire hadn’t indicated she had known that her secret was out, and now Uni was more in tune with all the indicators that Noire was wearing her padding. She would walk with her legs slightly spread out, more gingerly sit on chairs… And Uni secretly observed the bathrooms one day, and noticed Noire didn’t use one once! Just how long had she used these?!

Just what was the appeal? She couldn’t see any… It was big, thick, noisy, and if you actually used it, then it’d be super gross! But if there was no appeal, why would Noire like them? There was no way she needed them, so the little sister must’ve been missing something crucial.

Could it hurt to try? The idea wasn’t exactly pleasant to her, but it was a way to see just what was so special about them! Nepgear would’ve commended her scientific approach, if she would ever tell her friend of this. It’d just be one try! While Noire’s out on a quest, she would sneak into her room, steal a diaper for herself. Hopefully she wouldn’t notice…

And so, following this plan, Uni waited. Each time Noire went out, however, she asked for Uni to join her. This not only made it hard for her to swipe a diaper, but each moment they spent together made Uni more and more aware of her sister’s hidden garment.

Much to her surprise, one day Noire had to make a trip out to Planeptune, leaving Uni to watch the basilicom with Kei. Finally, the opportunity she needed! Once she was positive Noire was far enough away that she wouldn’t return immediately, she made her move.

Like a stealth operative, she slunk into Noire’s room and began her search. It was hard to narrow down where exactly she kept them, causing her to uncover other hidden things her sister owned. Things like costumes of varying styles, a diary, some of Neptune’s clothes (something she desperately tried not to think about), and more. But hidden far in the depths of her closet, was a plastic package, filled almost to the brim with thick, white diapers, along with assorted supplies placed next to it.

She only grabbed a single diaper, along with the powder bottle and a couple wipes, before she sprinted out, wanting to escape before anybody asked what she was doing. Not that she expected anyone to be there, but her paranoia had gotten the best of her.

Uni slammed her door behind her, back pressed against it as she caught her breath. Success. She had the goods, and she was unseen. Now, for the actual implementation… First, after placing the things on her bed, she bent over and began wiggling out of her panties. Best not to get those dirty, any stains might not come out!

Now for the actual diaper. Holding the garment up in front of herself, she couldn’t help but giggle. It was admittedly cute. Perfect white, with black tapes that sported neon blue Lastation logos. At least Noire was helping the local businesses by buying these!

She looked up how to put it on, and studied it extensively; it shouldn’t be too hard, right? Spread the diaper out, wings stretched out… Place her petite rear onto the back… Bring it up, wrap around… There! It took her a second to realize how ridiculous she must have looked. Almost spread eagle on her bed, the childish diaper on full display…

Standing up, she rubbed her legs together, hearing the oddly satisfying crinkles coming from below. It did admittedly feel nice. Warm and comforting, squeezing her hips in a hug.

“Is this what Noire likes about this?” Uni murmured to herself, walking towards a mirror she set up to observe. The garment poked out under her skirt just enough, and forced the cloth to be pushed up slightly. It reminded her of how short Noire’s skirt was when she saw her use the diapers. “But why use them? I could just wear these just fine and not worry about having to change them…”

Asking questions wouldn’t answer it, however. She’d need to actually test it out. Fortunately, she had been holding it in all day, but she was rather nervous to actually carry out the plan.

Sighing, Uni leaned forward, hands bracing herself against her dresser as she stuck her hips out some. Her breathing slowly began to even out as she relaxed her body. It was similar to her methods she used when sniping, to relax and not be so rigid when going for the shot.

The first thing she felt was wetness. A bizarre warmth against her nethers, one that made her legs press together. She was doing it; she was actually peeing herself! Her heart briefly skipped a beat, fearing a leak. She hadn’t brought towels; she’d have to run to the bathroom to get some, then clean up her pee puddle and the trail she left…

She quickly dashed the thought from her mind though. They wouldn’t leak; they were Lastation diapers! They must have been the best! They could stand up to any messes, any wetting; the best diapers!

Sheepishly eyeing herself in the mirror, she blushed. She looked so lewd, bent forward in her yellowing diaper… Her hand pressed against it to make the damp, soft diaper getting pushed against her crotch. So lewd… She couldn’t help but smile. She never, ever conducted herself like this… But nobody was looking, so it couldn’t hurt…

Then the rumbling came. A gasp escaped her lips as she felt her poop trying to escape her. Her instincts told her to stop it, but she couldn’t. She had to see it through. So, grunting, she started to push, helping speed up her diaper filling.

Bit by bit, her movement began filling the diaper, naughty noises leaving her rear as well. She was actually pooping her diaper too! And from her expression in the mirror, she was enjoying it! A happy sigh left her, and her head retreated to her rear, pressing against the bulging mess behind her. It smeared against her small rear, and she rubbed it all over as she kept filling and filling it, until she felt it end; leaving her diaper full of her own poop, and soaked with her pee.

“P-Phew…” She exhaled, slowly regaining her bearings as she stood up straight. Observing herself in the mirror, Uni did a slow twirl to see the damage. Her diaper was sagging quite low now. The color change was quite noticeable… The back was sporting an off-brownish color that spread quite far across the rear, thanks to her smooshing, and the front was a pale yellow. “How much more use can I even get out of this?” Uni asked as she rubbed at her rear more, feeling that warm mass move around, pressing against her ass and coating it further. Her other hand began pushing against her front as well, without her even realizing.

It made her feel… warm. It comforted her, oddly. Was this what Noire felt? It was secure, safe. Her knees turned inwards slightly, and one hand went across her stomach in a slight hug. No stress, no problems. Just Uni, her short dress, and her full, bulging diaper.  
A small smile on her lips, she slowly waddled back to her bed and laid down, rolling on her side and curling into a small ball. So warm, so very safe… This is what Noire loved about it. It must have been.

And it’s what Uni loved about it too.


End file.
